Revenge is a Spirit Beast
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: With their loved ones slaughtered Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei team up for revenge on the demonic terrorists that did it. One last mission they figure before they all die, one problem...there are four enemies...and only three of them...who will fight first?
1. Chapter 1

Revenge is a spirit beast

Chapter One: King of…prince of…protector of…failure

It's been 2 hours since the death of Suichi's Parents, Keiko, Yukina, Mokuren, and Atsuko (Yusuke's mom). Since then an elite terrorist unit of S-Rank demons led by a mystery man had claimed responsibility for the slaughtered victims. They demanded that Yusuke step down from the throne and disband the tournament. Yusuke responded by the most predictable and yet unexpected way. His men had been tracking the terrorists and now he had busted right into their castle. In the plains of Demon World a huge black castle stood. Yusuke was currently in the courtyard fighting A Rank demons. He wasn't worried he was ticked and he was kicking and punching like there was no tomorrow. Yusuke is a strong S-Rank demon by now, but even he wears down against so many strong demons.

With Yusuke being hit from behind, the swarm of A-Rank demons descended up on him. He didn't care if the slit his throat, he would at least be closer to Keiko and Atsuko. At this moment the demons screeched horribly as black flames appeared.

"I see your ticked stupid as ever….detective." Hiei said walking up.

"Don't be a wise-cracking midget! They're dead!"

"Yes, I know…my fiancé is dead as well."

"Hiei…I've never meant this more than now."

"If you go and get sentimental on my I'll kill you, I'm in no mood to-"

"You got one last round of butt-whoopin in ya?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei smirked and said. "Yusuke I've got more than one Hell to send these rejects to."

Yusuke and Hiei continued to pummel the A-Rank demons one by one. Yusuke dodged left, right, then leapt up in the air and fired a blast of aura to finish one off guard.

Hiei leapt back to avoid an axe swing then came forward plunging his sword into the demon's foul heart. They were about to reach the gate heading to the first floor when 10 more demons popped out.

"Geesh there is no end to them!" Yusuke said. At once, all ten demons flopped over, their bodies but in half. Yusuke looked at Hiei and said "Wow I didn't even see you move Hiei!" Yusuke said impressed.

"That wasn't me." Hiei muttered. A familiar figure stood their with a rose whip showing. "Got room for one more? Suichi's family is dead…I'm here simply for revenge." Kurama said.

"Be our guest, the more the merrier." Yusuke said pounding fists with Kurama.

"Just like old times." Kurama said.

"Oh come on now Yoko don't you go soft on me too." Hiei said.

They made it to the first level where a woman in a blue dress stood. "I don't like the energy reading of this one." Yusuke muttered.

"No, I contain the most aura of the demonic terrorist squad. There are four of us total. I have the most aura and have never been beaten. I am called Kira." She said bowing then drawing a blade.

"She wants a sword fight I'll take this one." Hiei said stepping forward.

"No Hiei, I know this is revenge but it at least should be thought out. Even if all of us take three demons, there is still one more. We'll be too worn out fighting S-Class demons. It won't work." Kurama said.

"Yeah well what do you suppose we do?" Hiei asked coldly.

"I guess that's my que." A familiar voice said. They all turned and saw their favorite orange haired doofus.

"Kuwabara!" they all stammered.

"Heh Koenma had me as a back up. I've been the new spirit detective while Yusuke quit." Kuwabara said smiling.

"Oh really?" Yusuke said punching him in the gut lightly.

"I hate to break it to ya but these are S-Class demons, they are a little out of your league buddy. I'm sorry but you'll have to sit this one out."

"No way pal, this chick is mine. Besides hello? Sword to sword? I can do this….Yusuke listen….they killed"

"I know…"

"No…they brought down Gen Kai."

"WHAT?!" Yusuke screamed even more pissed now. Kuwabara looked down as Yusuke screamed and disappeared. He appeared behind the Kira and punched her into the wall. She fell out slowly and got up.

"Nice punch, good to know that when your mad you fight better."

"I'll slaughter you all, just come on!" Yusuke said. Kuwabara put his hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

"Listen I know this is painful…just leave this one to me. When Gen Kai was resurrected, that duplicated the spirit orb. She passed it on to me when I became a spirit detective."

"Kuwabara…that's still not enough to…"

"I know but combined with the one you left behind when you died in Sensui's cave the two generate unbelievable power." Kuwabara said.

"Yes…two spirit wave orbs clashing would produce an unstable…yet powerful aura. Maybe he can fight her Yusuke." Kurama said.

"Fine…but I'm not losing anyone else…you hear me?" Yusuke said walking up and looking Kuwabara in the eyes.

"I hear ya, have a little faith." Kuwabara said walking out into the flat open space of the first floor.

"You fool, I am the master of pure aura here, you can't win." Kira said making a powerful ball of compact aura and throwing it at Kuwabara. Kuwabara caught it and crushed it in his hands.

"Gonna take a lot more than that lady-" he was cut off by her rushing him with her sword. Kuwabara leapt up to the roof and came down with his enhanced spirit sword, the one he uses to cut through dimensions.

"I'm gonna kill you in 3-D" Kuwabara said slicing across. She met his sword and leapt over him coming from behind. Kuwabara leapt to the right and spun hoping to catch her on the rebound. She ducked and came up with her blade at Kuwabara. He came down and TSSSSSSSSSSS CLANG! Was heard. She had cut Kuwabara across the chest but her sword broke. Kuwabara fell back stunned from the cut across his chest. She was over him in an instant. "You'll pay for breaking my blade. I'll show you my two layer prison!" she said. She was wearing a large pink coat and tight pink spandex under that.

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara said getting up only to be knocked down by a quick kick. "It's gonna take more than that to get me! You kick like a girl." She punched and kicked him several more times. Each time Kuwabara just laughed. "Heh, wow you are weak without a blade aren't you?"

She leapt back laughing. "I can just remake my sword."

"Show me." She said.

"Alright I will-" he struggled but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't summon his sword. "What the?!"

"That's my level one imprisonment. You see I wasn't just punching and kicking you, each time I made contact with you I unloaded 1,000 units of Aura on your body. My abundant aura has now overshadowed yours making a layer of aura over you thus trapping your aura inside your body." She explained.

Kuwabara started to sweat. "No…way." He said. "Oh yes and now for level two!" she said as her coat dissolved…then she dissolved…then finally she was no where to be seen. "Where did you go?" Kuwabara stammered. She started to reappear from all around Kuwabara in a circle around him until she came in on him.

"I can't move!" he said. "Yes my aura has also bound your muscles and body. As I come in slowly my flesh will reassemble over yours thus killing you. You'll die as soon as I crush your soul." She said laughing. She came over him as Kuwabara was powerless to stop her.

"KUWABARA!!!!!" Yusuke screamed as Hiei and Kurama held him back for fear of the same thing happening to Yusuke. When the girl reassembled she looked at the other three. "Who is next?" she said laughing. Then at once she shook violently. She coughed up blood and Kuwabara's voice came out of her mouth. "Sorry bud…looks like there is only one way to finish this. I'll see you in the afterlife…again." Kuwabara said as he plunged the girl's arm into her/his stomach. He pulled out the sword that Suzuka the beautiful had given him from the dark tournament. It formed with a huge HSSSSSSSSSSSSS. Yusuke watched in horror as the girl screamed and Kuwabara plunged it into his/her heart. The girl dissolved off of Kuwabara. It was too late though, Kuwabara had also stabbed himself making it a double kill.

"When does it end Kurama?" Yusuke asked tears coming down from his eyes as he cradles Kuwabara's body his arms.

Hiei and Kurama didn't say anything, they had their own fond memories of Kuwabara. He had won…the last victory…

"See you in the afterlife…" Yusuke said sobbing and rocking back and forth.


	2. Chapter 2: The Last Dance of the Dragon

Revenge is a spirit beast

Chapter Two: The Dragon's Last Dance…

Yusuke was torn over Kuwabara being dead. He couldn't believe it, he was Yusuke's friend…he had been there for him always.

"It's like the dark tournament…only…this time it's real. I'm…I'm sorry!" Yusuke screamed with tears down his face. Kurama put his hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

"Kuwabara would want only one thing in the afterlife."

Hiei crossed his arms as a tear went down his face. "The big idiot…he should have let us do the fighting."

"Now now…I know this is…" Kurama's tears cut him off because he wasn't expecting them.

"This-is…going to…be too hard on us. We always face…every foe…together." Kurama said collapsing to all fours.

"Maybe…Koenma can…" Yusuke started.

"No…you're already on Enma's most wanted list. He wanted you dead before you became a mazaku. He won't allow this, no favors." Hiei said.

Kurama got up slowly then picked Yusuke up.  
"There is only one thing…that he'd want in the afterlife." Kurama continued.

Hiei smirked and said "That's for us to kick some tail…for him."

"You can bet I'll castrate the freakin fool who is in charge of all this…and his henchmen!" Yusuke said as his aura burned bright red.

They left Kuwabara's body on the off chance Koenma would come for it. They climbed the narrow stairs up to the chamber directly above the room where they were. It was a room filled with water…there were a few islands in the middle and a few stepping stones here and there but it was mainly a large room filled with water. A man with a staff containing a one foot blade sat on a chair of water in the middle. He wore a ninja like outfit that was dark blue. He had his ears pierced and he had long black hair.

"Who will answer my call to battle? All of you will die eventually. I can't allow all that screaming to go on in my hall. So when your foolish friend dies here please keep the screaming to a minimum. It hurts my ears. Besides your foolish friend obviously wasn't worth too much to die fighting anyway."

"What did you say you fool of a pig!" Yusuke shouted. The man tensed and stood up then rushed across the water at Yusuke. Yusuke was about to meet him when Hiei ran out onto the lake with his sword drawn. As the staff met the sword a loud TSSSSSS! Was heard. "I see, a flame master. You are far from home in my room. My staff Kearen will put your candle out!" the man said with a deep rich voice laughing.

"We'll see about that." Hiei said equally smug.

"Yusuke, I'll take this guy. You go ahead with Kurama."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that. You see they are imprisoned. Until our fight is over and then I'll kill them."

"We're not…" Yusuke looked down as his legs were covered with water shackles. Yusuke pulled but they pressed closer around his ankles until his ankles started to dissolve into water.

"Yusuke don't! These shackles are designed to anker us or ankle us!" Kurama said.

"Why don't you use some dry humor?!" Yusuke shouted.

Hiei backed off and then leapt up into the air and came down with his sword on the staff. It again made a TSSSSSS! Hiei came down and landed moving so fast that he ran on water. The man raised an eyebrow. "Pretty fast, however I'll keep up." The man said spinning to meet Hiei's blow. "You're pretty fast…how do you do that?" the man said

"I am extra fast when I'm ticked off!" Hiei said leaping then ducking to dodge a swipe across to the left. "Open spot." Hiei muttered.

"FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!" Hiei shouted as a flame encroached his fist. He slammed it into the man's gut and the man chocked dropping his staff and flying back into the wall on fire. He hit the wall with a large CRACK! He got up slowly and cursed Hiei. "I'll make you feel my pain." He said. "Your to slow and I'm burning you out." Hiei said. "Burn this." The man said snapping his fingers. Water hands came out and grabbed Hiei's arms and legs. He dropped his sword into the water as he was pinned lying flat over the water. "What the?!"

The man walked out on the water and sat down next to Hiei taking out a smile vial of liquid. "Your flame is nice, but under water it's useless so I'm going to move this fight underwater."

"What are you going to do?! Drown me!" Hiei said spitting at the man. No matter how much he struggled the water kept him in place. He opened his Jigon Eye. "Water I command you! Release me!" Hiei shouted. The man laughed and punched the Jigon eye. Hiei screamed as did Yusuke in rage. "This is called mermaid's elixir watch what it does." The man said as he splashed the water some. A beautiful mermaid appeared with blonde hair. She laughed and said "Do I get to leave now?"

"Yes deary you do." The man said.

He force-fed Hiei the vial of liquid. Hiei coughed violently and then was turned over. He looked at his reflection in the water.

"What are you doing? Was that poison?" Hiei questioned in anger struggling. Then he saw his reflection change to that of the mermaid's. At once his vision flopped and he was looking up at a reflection of himself. "Wha? What devilry is this?!" he said realizing he was under water looking up! He looked at his body, he was the mermaid!" The water released Hiei's body and it walked over to the man and thanked him for freeing itself. Hiei tried to get out of the water but he didn't feel right. He felt all disoriented with a new tail fin to deal with. He flopped around for a second until he finally got it then swam out and jumped onto one of the islands. "Oh deary I suggest you get back in the water. There is no returning to this body, and you can't breathe on dry land." The man said laughing. Hiei instantly started to choke.

"Don't worry, soon your memories will fade and you'll live here with the other mermaid's for the rest of your life." The man said laughing. Hiei tried to summon flame but it didn't help. He couldn't feel any aura or anything. "You'll pay!" he shouted from underwater. Then once the man snapped his fingers Hiei's eyes snapped and he looked about. "Where am I?"

"What was your name again Deary?" the man asked.

Hiei looked at him strangely and replied, "I don't know…"

"Well why don't you go try to find some friends and take the name Kia?"

"Yeah…ok" he said as other mermaid's came to great Hiei's new body and they swam underwater together.

"HIEI!!!!" Yusuke shouted.  
"Put him back!" Kurama demanded.  
"I'm afraid I can't you see, this mermaid likes her new body and…" he was cut off by the mermaid in Hiei's body screaming. She was covered in black flames and she fell over screaming and finally dissolving. The man gasped "Wha?! What happened to her?!"

Kurama looked up with Yoko's cold eyes. "You fool, Hiei embodies the dragon of the darkness flame, you just released it by having Hiei's soul gone" Kurama said coldly. At once the dragon emerged from Hiei's old body and engulfed the enemy. "HUUUAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" he screamed dissolving to dust and the dragon flew out the window and off into the sky somewhere. The water chains dissolved and Yusuke and Kurama walked to the door. Kurama turned to go back but Yusuke grabbed him by the arm with tears. "Leave him…at least this way…he won't have any memory of his love dieing…" Yusuke said walking up the stairs.

"Goodbye partner in crime…no…goodbye master of the Jigon Eye…and my best friend." Kurama said silently crying and continuing on up the stairs…


	3. Chapter 3: The end of Yokoand Suichi?

Chapter Three: Yoko's last run?

Kurama and Yusuke were running up a staircase towards…out! They were out of the main castle and were on a roof now. The skies were a usual cloudy red haze they had always been and always would be. Yusuke and Kurama stopped for a second and breathed a breather.

"Kurama…"

"Don't Yusuke…if you say something stupid we won't be able to go on. What's happened today has been the hardest thing ever. There's no going back, there's nothing anyone can do. It's over. Now listen, if I take myself and the next guy out together you've got to-"

Kurama was cut off by Yusuke grabbing by the shirt collar and yelling "That won't happen! We'll double team the next two guys! I don't care what you say! That's what we've got to do! I'll-"

Kurama broke his grip and slapped Yusuke.

"Wake up! People are dieing around you and you've got to keep a clear head!"

"Kurama…that's Yoko talking isn't it?" Yusuke said softly.

"You've gone soft! Listen I'm sensing an aura over 150,000 up there! That is pure S-Class Demon! He will be killed, but if not by you by who?! He's going to pay! You've got to snap out of it, and the only way you've ever done that is if you've had a swift kick in the butt!" Kurama yelled.

Yusuke yelled at Kurama "Shut up! We'll take the next guys by storm! We'll…Kurama?" Kurama had disappeared and appeared right behind Yusuke throwing a punch against Yusuke's cheek. Yusuke dodged it barely and said "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because it's the only way you'll snap out of it!" Kurama said continuing his melee against Yusuke. Yusuke dodged each one and held out one finger. "Use it or I'll kill you!" Kurama said rushing forward with a sword in a rose. Yusuke didn't hesitate. He saw Kuwabara and Hiei dieing where Kurama was and he fired! It was a huge blast as the blue beam leveled a castle tower. Kurama stood just inches to the right of Yusuke's index finger. "Good to have you back." He said.

"Good to be back, now let's kill." Yusuke said as his rage unlocked.

Yusuke and Kurama rushed now, they weren't running they were full out disappearing from view rushing for the two huge doors that lead to the next section of the roof. They blew open the doors with their aura alone as they entered a football field size flat surface on the roof. At the far end stair descended into what a sign read 'throne room'. "Let's go." Yusuke said.

"No, this is where I take my stand." Kurama said.

"What are you?-" Yusuke was cut off by Yoko Kurama appearing.

"I am Yoko Kurama, I've come to kill the imposter. Prepare to die Suichi Metamino." Yoko said.

"Is this guy for real?" Yusuke asked. Kurama started to sweat but didn't reply. Kurama nearly drew a rose and made a sword and rushed the Yoko. He sliced down as the Yoko moved back and exploded his aura knocking Kurama back. Kurama landed roughly not expecting what came next. Razor storms or clouds of thorns from giant rose bushes flew at Kurama at deadly speed. Kurama ducked just in time.

"That's the rose, just a simple rose bush, however with demon energy it can fire it's thorns at over 200 MPH and hundreds of thorns too. It's quite fun to watch you try to dodge them and fight me." Yoko said.

Kurama was sweating now trying to get to Yoko and dodge the thorns when finally Kurama had his plan. This was indeed Yoko. Somehow, Yoko Kurama was in front of him fighting him to the death. Kurama suddenly stood still throwing seeds at Yoko's feet moving him in front of Kurama. Thorns came behind Kurama but Kurama didn't move. "Accepting defeat?" Yoko asked.

"No…watching yours." Kurama replied. Kurama took the thorns in the back. He cried out in pain as they stuck with a sickening THCK!

"You actually though that'd work?" Yoko asked. "Using yourself as a diversion and making a seed launcher plant grow behind me with a small deadly seed?" he said holding up the seed. "Then the plant would devour me from the inside right?" Yoko said coldly.

"That was the plan." Kurama admitted coughing up blood.

"Please Suichi, you forget the only reason you're half as smart as you are is because you have me in you. The real Yoko is bound to be 4 steps ahead of you." Yoko said rushing Kurama.

Kurama hadn't recovered from the thorns yet and he couldn't dodge. Yoko took the seed Kurama tried to stuff into him in one hand and punched with the other. Kurama was struggling to dodge them, when his legs screwed up and he stumbled taking a blow to the gut. He coughed up more blood and doubled over as Yoko jabbed the seed into his left arm.

"Well you'll die painfully now." Yoko said satisfied as Kurama double over in pain.

"KURAMA LET ME COME IN!" Yusuke yelled the only thing holding Yusuke back was Kurama's request minutes prior to the battle. "Stay out until I'm dead. This guy will kill me. You just wait until I'm dead to step in." Yusuke remembered Kurama saying.

Kurama smiled and looked at Yoko who made a facial expression of confusion. "What?" he said.

Kurama pulled out his rose with his right arm.

ROSE WHIP THORN WHEEL!" he yelled cutting off his left arm. "HHHUUUAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!" he screamed in pain falling to the ground. "Not bad, you knew that the plant would manifest within a few so you trashed the part of you body with the seed in it. To bad you'll die from blood loss now if I don't kill you first." Yoko said making a rose whip and rushing Kurama. The next five minutes a combination of sweat and blood ripping from Kurama and sweat from Yoko. Their whips met again and again CRACK CRACK CRACK!

"You're slowing…and here is my…victory!" Yoko said leaning back to avoid Kurama's down stroke then coming in real fast swinging down. Kurama already had lunged forward so dodging was out of the question. The rose whip cut down into his right shoulder blade as blood went everywhere. Kurama screamed in misery and fell to the ground with blood leaking everywhere.

"Well these are you're last moments, care to say anything before I execute you?" Yoko said crossing his arms.  
"Yeah, first I know you are using the necklace of Kabannah to summon the form from the time I was strongest and wearing that form."

"Good for you, now it's time to die unless you had some real last words." Yoko said.

"The real Yoko wouldn't give last words but I'll take…you up…on your offer. Yoko should be familiar with spores. They are small undetectable and float through the air. They even enter your body…"

"Yeah so?"

"Wouldn't it suck if…there were exploding spores?"

"Yoko couldn't tell if he was lying. Yes I suppose it would. Your point being?"

"See that bush over there?" Kurama muttered.

"Yeah?"

"That's not your rose bush…I dropped a seed there when I cut my arm off…it was a new plant I'd been working with that releases…spores…containing super high amounts of aura…my aura…I'd been feeding it this battle."

"You're bluffing, there is no such plant you could have made, and I would have noticed it." Yoko said.

Yusuke knew what would happen next, they'd discussed it running here. "Now stand clear 50 feet of the radius of that bush and if a breeze picks up move back 10 feet for each gust of wind." Yusuke remembered Kurama saying.

"My last words?...Boom." Kurama said slowly and with his last breath.

At once thousands of small lights started to light up within fifty feet of the bush even lights from within Yoko. "Unbelievable. I thought I was 4 steps ahead of him!" Yoko shouted being blown up from the inside out. Kurama's body contained his aura so the spores didn't enter but they still blew Kurama's corpse up good. A leg went flying and there was a hole in his chest now. Yusuke waited 20 minutes before continuing as instructed by Kurama before the battle began. "Thanks buddy, I'll be sure to kill a big one for all of us." He said walking by Kurama's corpse without looking at it, faltering, or even shedding a single tear. "I'll mourn for you all when this is over." Yusuke said. "Now my heart is filled with one thing to achieve one goal…rage to achieve revenge…" Yusuke muttered as his aura swirled around him violently shaking the castle. "I'M COMING DUSH-BAG!" he yelled shaking the castle even more with his roar.


	4. Chapter 4: Watching the Fireworks

Chapter 4: Just watching the fireworks…

Yusuke leapt down into the throne room. He landed on all fours and then stood up as hundreds of arrows flew at him. He didn't even use any aura he blocked them all with his arms breaking them in half when they came near him. Yusuke opened his eyes looking for the throne.

"There you are…" Yusuke said walking over with his 'I'm gonna kill you tone'

"Yusuke Urameshi, well you're expecting me to say I'm impressed you made it this far."

"Yeah something cheesey like most villains." Yusuke said.

"Well I'm not impressed, in fact I thought you'd take on all the people. I didn't count on your worthless soldiers showing up to take out my men. I expected you to do it by yourself." The man said.

"SOLDIERS?! THOSE WERE MY FRIENDS!" Yusuke shouted rushing forward to punch this guy into next Tuesday. The guy was faster and rushed forward ducking and kicking Yusuke in the gut. Yusuke flew back through a pillar and into a wall.

"You see, you aren't worth me. I knew from the start that you'd not be able to fight me even at full strength you can't compare to me. You're aura doesn't have it in it. I saw your new energy you made in the Makai tournament you recently won. You don't have my defeat in you." The man said.

"Yusuke Urameshi, I excuse you from this fight. You are not the challenge I want." Said the man sitting down. At that time a huge spirit gun blash ripped through the throne room. The man stood up and charged his aura. He grabbed the blast and was holding it about to throw it upward when Yusuke appeared above him. He fired another shot. The man know caught that one with one hand and held the one in front of him. Yusuke appeared to the man's right and shot another blast. The man flexed his aura and slowly pushed it outward. He was sweating but holding the three blasts. Yusuke fired one from the left and one from behind. The man was screaming now as his aura was being pushed from all sides. Then he yelled and flex as his aura exploded sending each blast flying away.

"Nice tr-" the man couldn't finish because Yusuke appeared where right in front of him. In a stance where he braced his feet to the ground and made a tight fist charging aura in his right arm and grabbing his right wrist with his left hand. He was dead center in the man's face as the man gasped.

"SPIRIT WAVE!" he yelled using Gen Kai's old technique. He knocked the man square in the gut sending him flying back into his throne. Yusuke was panting as he just used a lot of aura.

When the smoke cleared Yusuke tried to find the man. He appeared to Yusuke's right and drop kicked him upward into the ceiling. It made a loud CRUMBLE! as Yusuke fell to the ground on his gut. He shakily got up. "How did…you recover so fast?" Yusuke mumbed. "Simple, you're just no match for me. I know no advanced techniques. I simply spent my time developing my aura and body for fighting hand to hand. That's how I'm so strong. I didn't waste my time on attacks where I shout a technique at my opponent and then do it. I simply hit them and they die plain enough. The man said.

"I am Takashi, leader of this group of demonic terrorists. You and your…worthless companions killed my soldiers and henchmen. As I said I'm not impressed. I expected you to do that much by yourself. Oh well…" he said walking back to his throne and he began to pick up the wood.

"Don't underestimate me!" Yusuke yelled appearing behind the man kicking downward. The man rolled forward to miss the blow then launched off the wall body slamming Yusuke. Takashi then ran after Yusuke appearing behind him shouldering him in the back. Yusuke coughed up spit and landed on the ground as Takashi began to pound him deeper and deeper into the ground. He had finished making a crater 20 feet deep when he stopped and climbed out. "That's why your no match for me. You just can't hurt me." Takashi said. Yusuke leapt up and out of the ground charing aura in his foot and kicking into Takashi's back as hard as he could.

Takashi went flying forward, slamming into the wall. He peeled off and fell backwards catching himself with his right hand. He leapt off it to meet Yusuke half way. Their fists locked dead on. "The difference in you and me is you're not ticked off!" Yusuke yelled punching hundreds of times rapidly. The man blocked each time then leapt up and came down with a kick. Yusuke caught it and threw the man up in the air then shot a spirit gun blast at him. The man grabbed it with his hands and launched it back at Yusuke. It hit the ground and exploded right where Yusuke was. The man landed looking for Yusuke. He looked left and right but couldn't find him. "Where did you go?" Yusuke ran right up to him and punched him square in the jaw. He then pointed his finger at a bad spot and launched a spirit gun blast. The man shrieked in pain. "Seems every guy no matter how touch wells up into tears when they get hit there. Only in your case it's just the start of what you're going to be missing when I get through with-" the man rushed forward picking up Yusuke by the neck. "Ow." He said.

"Now you'll die, I haven't felt pain in years, but what you did was just."

"Shut up and die" Yusuke said elbowing the man's arm. Yusuke fell to the ground and launched forward. The man exploded his aura knocking Yusuke back and in mid air. The man then launched forward grabbing Yusuke and bringing him down on his knee. Yusuke coughed up blood but tried to roll over. Takashi first grabbed him by the leg and flung him up into the air. Before Yusuke was up to far Takashi grabbed him by the hair and slammed him into the ground. Takashi then brought a knee down into Yusuke shattering his two bottom ribs. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Yusuke yelled in pain coughing up more blood. The man didn't let up, he continued to punch Yusuke until more ribs broke. Each time Yusuke screamed louder. He couldn't match this guy's brute force.

At once Takashi bit into Yusuke's left shoulder ripping off a bunch of flesh. "Dang you!" Yusuke shouted exploding with golden aura sending Takashi back into a pillar. Yusuke got up and rushed Takashi who's red aura matched Yusuke's instantly. Yusuke gasped in shock. "I told you fool, I watched your fight in the final's. You're new energy doesn't come close to me!" Takashi yelled punching Yusuke back. He punched Yusuke rapidly again and again. He hit Yusuke's ribs and Yusuke doubled over. At once Takashi came down with both fists slamming Yusuke into the ground. He kicked Yusuke over into the wall and ran forward pinning Yusuke up. His leg glowed with red aura as he slammed it into Yusuke's right leg. A CACK! Was heard as Yusuke's bone broke. "HUUUUARRRRGGGGG!" Yusuke yelled in pain and the man started pounding rapidly again slamming Yusuke further and further into the wall. He leapt back then summoned all his aura to his right arm and dug it deep into Yusuke's gut sending blood flying out Yusuke's back. Yusuke fell over the life gone from his eyes. "Still breathing huh? Well I'll stomp out your lungs then too." The man said bringing his foot down. Before it could reach the man was slammed across the cheek with a tornado fist then sliced across the chest with an ice blade. The man doubled back as Jin and Toya appeared. "Who the heck are you?!" Takashi yelled at the two checking the cut across his chest. "We're friends of Yusuke. It seems we got here to late for the others…but we won't let our buddy here die!"

"You two combined are weaker than he is. How do you intend on fighting me?" Takashi asked.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponents. Yusuke may be down but we're more than enough for you." Toya said summoning his aura for a large attack. "I'm putting it all into this Jin, he's got a point about Yusuke being stronger than us. It'll take both of us at full to take this guy out. EVIL FLUTE HALESTORM!" Toya shouted sending a huge storm's worth of razor sharp hale at Takashi. "What is this?!" he yelled as the cloud hit him dead on. It cut him to bits. When he lowered his arms he was covered in blood. His largest cut was across his legs. "Slowed ya down." Toya said disappointed that he wasn't dead. "Oh yeah? You exhausted your aura with that last one. What's left?"

"Me!" Jin yelled flying at Takashi straight on.

"TORNADO FIST DOUBLE!" he yelled flying head on at Takashi.

Takashi's aura exploded keeping Jin from making contact with him. Takashi then grabbed Jin to fast for him to react. He slammed Jin into the ground and summoned all his aura to his leg slamming it into Jin's neck snapping it and killing him instantly. "Ice boy, you're next." Takashi said running at Toya some what slowed. "I can't compare to his strength…but I have to fight for Yusuke to recover!" Toya said making his ice blade over his right hand. He aimed for Takashi's heart but his sword shattered on Takashi's aura. "Huh?!" Toya gasped. The man prepared to slam Toya's skull in but someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see an enraged Yusuke with soulless eyes.

"AURA BLAST!" Yusuke shouted launching an aura encased fist into Takashi.

Takashi flew up into the air where Yusuke's golden energy formed a spirit gun blast the size of a small boat. It flew up and engulfed a screaming Takashi. A huge explosion went off destroying the entire castle and collapsing it. In the rubble Takashi climbed out slowly all bruised up. "Dang him…he must have spent his aura to bring down my castle." He said coughing up blood.

"Oh well, he's dead and buried now." The man said. "He's dead huh?" a dark voice said. "Yes…wait, who are you?!" Takashi gasped. Hiei stood there. "Impossible! Your memories were gone! Your body engulfed in flames! How did you get back?!"

"My Jigon eye saw it all and called my soul back to my body. You can't fool the Jigon eye." Hiei said punching the man. The man flew backward through the air and landed roughly.

"You've spent your aura killing the last three people. However it's now your turn to die!" Hiei yelled. A rose whip wrapped around Takashi's neck. He strained to turn around and see Yoko Kurama.

"How?!" he coughed. "When Kurama sacrificed himself to kill me I saw that Suichi was strong, even without me. So I went over and merged with his body again in order to heal him and bring him back to life. Yoko lives again. You failed to kill us." Kurama said.

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" Hiei shouted as the dragon engulfed Takashi. When the dragon left Takashi was covered in extreme burns and he fell over gasping for air. "I was…beaten." He said. Kurama dropped a seed in one of Takashi's burns "Death plant…" he muttered.

"No, not defeated, you're dead and slowly." Hiei said.

"Feel the pain of those you slaughtered." Kurama said as he turned into a large rose and shined in the sunrise.

Kurama crossed his arms and started to walk. "Where are you going?" Hiei asked. "No where…want to come with me?" Kurama asked. "Yeah…I've got nothing else to do." Hiei said as tears formed on both of the demon's eyes. "Just like the old days…before we met those two." Kurama muttered. Koenma waited at the castle gate as the two walked by. "What if you're needed in the future? Yusuke is dead now, surely since the king is gone we'll need someone strong to lead demon lead away from Chaos." He said. "This wasn't a mission for Enma, this was revenge. It's not our worry what happens to this world. We're leaving, to go start a thieving again." Hiei said. "Kurama, surely you'll be calm and logical and realize that we need a ruler for Demon world."

"Call Yomi." Kurama said as the two left for destination unknown.

Thx for reading all! I'll be having a sequel to this story soon be on the lookout for it!


End file.
